


I'd Search Forever

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: 2018 Thiam Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Hugs, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love, Lyrics and Quotes, M/M, Making Up, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Misunderstandings, Serenading, Singing, Thiam, Thiam Week 2018, ThiamHalfBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Things got said and Theo's trying to make amends with Liam. He doesn't want to lose the best thing he has in one moment of doubt. He decides to serenade Liam with the song that Liam says is theirs.-------------When the song ended Theo got down on his knees in front of Liam. He looked up at Liam hoping that he could forgive him. He felt cold and alone without Liam's warmth to shield him. Some might think hell was always hot, but his had been bitter cold from the morgue. He still could wake up shaking from the cold months after he was back. Liam's arms kept him from slipping back into the nightmares as well."I can only ask this last time. I know I hurt you, baby. Please forgive me for being an idiot in thinking you didn't care," Theo said swallowing the lump in his throat waiting to hear what Liam's answer was.





	I'd Search Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing.
> 
> AN: I love the song I'd Come For You by Nickelback. It is beautiful and powerful song. I have been searching for days to find one for this day of Thiam week and I found it. You should give it a listen if you haven't heard it.

Theo felt lost without Liam next to him, but it was his own stupid fault. He didn't know how he could have even thought that Liam didn't care about him. It was the stupid and he couldn’t even blame it all on the witch either. He had been trying to make it up to Liam, but he wasn't sure how he could even forgive his own self for it. He loved Liam that was just the facts that was in his heart. He might have doubts how Liam could love him at times, but it had come out all wrong. His soul felt inside out right now from not being with Liam. 

He had left him messages and text him. He had even shown up at his Lacrosse game, but Liam had looked hurt. He looked like he had when he had asked those stupid words of do you even want me anymore? He had been wrecking his brain for days trying to figure out how he could make it up to Liam in some way. Liam didn't want to hear what he had to say and he couldn't blame him. Corey was trying to help him, but it was hard since he knew Mason was on Liam's side. 

He was close to giving up on how to show Liam he loved him and knew he cared for him. It was the song that had been playing right before Liam had made him stop the truck. He'd threatened to jump out if he didn't so Theo had stopped it. Nickelback was one of Liam's go to’s when it came to certain songs. One of those songs was I'd Come For You. The fact it came on right when he was ready to get on his hands and knees to beg Liam's forgiveness was perfect. 

Theo had got a microphone and a speaker too so that he could be heard. Liam had super hearing sure, but he didn't want him to be able to block him out. He was going to pour his heart out in a song that Liam had song so many times before to him. Liam had gone through the music on his IPod just looking for a song that could be theirs. He had come up with a lot and there were four CDs of them. However, Nickelback's song was on all of them twice. It was at the beginning of each one and then the end as well. There were a couple other Nickelback songs he thought were on there, but I'd Come For You was Liam's go to if he wanted to remind him just how much he was loved. 

Theo had made sure that Liam was going to be home so he wouldn't be doing this to an empty house. Corey had gotten Mason to make sure Liam stayed. Corey had thought about cuffing Liam too so he wouldn't try to run off in the woods. He wasn’t sure if Mason had agreed with that plan or not. How on earth that could be seen as a logical plan and Liam wouldn't get suspicious he had no clue. He was letting Corey handle that end of it all he had to do was sing and beg forgiveness.

~LT TL~

Liam wasn't sure why he had agreed to have a guy’s night with Mason and Corey. He felt miserable without Theo as it was. He didn't want to bring his friends down as well. He knew that he couldn't stay mad at Theo forever. After he had cooled down he had understood what Theo was trying to say. Theo had doubt that he deserved to be loved by him because he thought he was perfect where he wasn't. He just had gotten tongue twisted as Corey had supplied when Liam couldn't think of a word for it. 

The bad part was he thought he didn't deserve Theo at times. It had nothing to do with Theo's past though it was more the future. He didn't know if he would be enough for the man he loved. Theo had never been with anyone, but him. How did he know if he would be happy with him for the rest of his life? They hadn't mated yet, but they had told each other they loved the other. High school was over in three months and then it would be college. He didn't want to hold Theo back from anything he wanted out of life. 

He knew that Theo wanted to be with him instead of going off to college else where. He had put in applications at colleges back east for Theo knowing he wanted to be a heart surgeon. He wanted to help people keep living now as a way of paying back for what he did. Theo had refused Harvard out right because he knew that Liam wanted to be close to home down deep in his heart. He wanted to talk to Theo so badly, but he couldn't bring his self to do it. They hadn't said the words break up, but it felt like it. 

Theo hadn't been in their bed for days and it was hurting to breathe. Theo’s scent was starting to fade and he hated it. His wolf was getting antsy too, but his stupid pride got in the way. He had seen Theo at his practice, but it had been the day after all had been said. He had been hurt that Theo looked so broken because he had let his self not hear the worry that was in Theo. 

Liam went to wipe his face feeling the tears starting to come yet again. However, he couldn't get his hand all the way to his face unless he moved his head. The reason was that he was handcuffed to his desk. He'd been sitting in the floor beside it and at some point had missed being cuffed to it. He looked up seeing Corey looking nervous and Mason was shaking his head. This was defiantly strange for the two of them and he wasn't into having emotional release sex right now. 

~LT TL~

"Don't try and get out of the cuffs either. Those are mine for Corey so you break them I'll get you good," Mason said. 

He had gotten Corey to smuggle a pair out of the police station the last time they had been there. He had no clue if this was going to work, but Corey had said trust me and he did trust him. He trusted Corey with his life just like he did Liam and Theo both. Having his friends broken like they were was hurting him too. He didn't want Liam to think he was at fault at all in this. It was why he had taken Liam's side. The only problem was that he felt down deep that this was coming for the last month. 

Mason didn't know how it was going to be resolved without a shouting match. The witch did them a favor in a way. He just hadn't predicted it would take this long to fix it. Theo and Liam loved each other, which everyone knew. The things that they did for each other showed that especially when it came to the supernatural. Theo had jumped in front of Liam more times than he could count in the last year. It was like without saying it to Liam or them that he would die for Liam if he was safe. Liam filling out and sending the applications in wanting Theo to get the best out of life was his way of showing it. The two idiots just couldn't see how much that showed they weren't going to have problems. They were enough for each other and then some. 

"Why on earth did you cuff me to my desk?" Liam asked testing the restraints. He was locked in good and unless he did break them he wasn't getting out. If it was anyone else he would growl, but he couldn't growl at his best friend. 

"We can't take this anymore; you two can't take this anymore." Corey said before telling Liam he was going to sit there and listen to what was to come. He sent Theo a text telling him that it was all set. 

~LT TL~

Theo looked at his phone making sure it was a good to go text not a Liam's wolfing out come help us text. He thought Corey would yell if that was the case, but he was too nervous to think that far ahead. He was standing right below Liam's window with everything cued up. He hit play letting the music start. If Liam couldn't forgive him after this then he was just going to go off somewhere and disappear. It was stupid to think like that, but it was how he felt about Liam. Life wasn't worth that much to him without Liam in it. 

Corey and Mason were his friends too, but Liam was his best friend, his anchor, his world. Liam sat with him at night when he’d had nightmares. Liam hadn’t said a word when he had woken up crying from all he had done. Liam had held him telling him it was going to be okay. That was the kind of person that Liam was, good hearted and he had almost ruined him the year before. He couldn’t bear to think of Liam being anything but his beautiful blue eyed boyfriend.

He sung the first chorus starting out nervous because he couldn't lose Liam. He got down on his knees in the yard even if Liam couldn't see him at the moment. He was pleading with the man he loved to take him back. He was being honest with him wanting him to understand he shouldn't dwell on what he said because he never meant it. He couldn't believe that he said what he did that day in the truck. He never wanted to lay their love on the ground even if that was how it came out. He made it up and needed Liam's forgiveness for his stupid pride. He felt like his soul was turning inside out without Liam next to him. He needed to hold him in his arms to know he was alive. Liam kept him from slipping back into his private hell. There had to be a way to make it up to Liam.

The chorus started and Theo sung it with more hope behind it. Liam knew that he would never leave him behind. He always came for him every time he was in danger or needed help. Even if he needed a ride to or from practice or games he would do it. Anything Liam asked of him he would do it. He wouldn't do any of it for another person, but Liam. He did it when Liam told him to, but when he didn't too. Liam could just give him a look and he knew he wanted him to be beside him. Just holding his hand or cuddling was enough at times if they weren’t in the mood for more.

He had fought for and beside Liam countless times. He had thrown him in the elevator to keep him safe from the ghost riders. He'd killed the ghost riders to save him. He had stopped Liam from taking Nolan out. He had helped him even more with simple things like Spanish homework. He even sat up helping Liam with a paper once after Liam got shot with a wolfsbane bullet. He had paused the song long enough to remind Liam of those things before he pushed play again.

He would lie to Liam if it meant keeping him safe too, which he had done. He had done it for other reasons too, but nothing to ever hurt him. He knew he had said that he wouldn't die for Liam before, but that was one of those lies he'd told. He would give his life if it meant Liam could live. He didn't want to think of the world without Liam in it. He deserved to have a life too, but he would give it up for his love. 

~LT TL~

He had been blinded before on the ways that Liam was showing he cared for him. He could see it now though and his mind wasn't closing anymore it was believing in Liam again. He knew what it meant to let someone in like Liam. It felt like he couldn't breathe when Liam wasn't around. When Liam was there it felt better than cloud nine. Liam was the only one that saw the him that was buried inside so deep. It was the side that no one else was ever going to see either, only Liam. 

Theo took a breath as the next part started playing because this was his favorite part besides the dying one. If Liam was ever feeling lost or he was alone somewhere that no one else could find him. He would never give up on looking and searching. He would spend forever out there just so he could bring Liam home to him. The home being right beside him in his arms where he belonged. Liam fit perfect in his arms and he didn't want anyone else besides Liam there with him. He knew that was a fact and he sung that part of the song about here and now he vowed he would always come for Liam.

The chorus started back up and Theo was singing it again. He was trying not to let his voice crack even though he could feel the tears that wanted to fall. He knew that Liam had wanted him to have everything he possibly could. He just didn't see how it could be so far from Liam. Liam was his home, his safety and the world meant nothing unless they were together.

Theo heard a noise to his right and looked over seeing Liam. He was standing just a few feet from him. Corey and Mason were behind him, but they were smiling knowing why Liam was there. Theo could see Liam's face clearly even if it was a new moon tonight. The tears had made his face wet, but he still felt that Liam was beautiful to him. He got up off his knees walking the distance to Liam as a part of the chorus repeated.

It went into another part of the song, but this time he was singing it right to Liam. It didn't matter what got in his way as long as there was still life in him he would always come to Liam's aid or rescue. He needed him to remember that for all the days of their lives. It wouldn't matter how old they got or hurt he was either. If it took his last breath of life he would come for Liam. 

He reached out taking Liam's hand linking their fingers together as the part of the chorus repeated. The last verse started after that and he sung it not caring that his voice was cracking from what he felt. He wouldn't care what got in his way as long as he still had air in his lungs Liam had to remember that he would come for him. He would get on his hands and knees to crawl across the world for him. He'd do anything Liam wanted or needed him to do. He would come for him until the day he died. 

~LT TL~

When the song ended Theo got down on his knees in front of Liam. He looked up at Liam hoping that he could forgive him. He felt cold and alone without Liam's warmth to shield him. Some might think hell was always hot, but his had been bitter cold from the morgue. He still could wake up shaking from the cold months after he was back. Liam's arms kept him from slipping back into the nightmares as well. 

"I can only ask this last time. I know I hurt you, baby. Please forgive me for being an idiot in thinking you didn't care," Theo said swallowing the lump in his throat waiting to hear what Liam's answer was. 

Liam looked down at Theo knowing that he was sorry. He had felt it too with the way he was singing the song. It was like he put his soul out on display and he could see how badly he was hurting. He had almost broken the cuffs to get to him. Corey had to hold him down while Mason undid them. After that he had bolted from his room to get out the door. Theo had been singing their song, the song that he had heard the day they started dating. It was also on the night after the ghost riders were dealt with. He wasn't broken up with Hayden then, but he remembered the song. Then there was the hunters and Anuk-it fight, the song played in Theo's truck as they left to go to the high school.

"I have one thing to say to you and it is that I love you with all of my heart, you big lug," Liam said getting on his knees in front of Theo. He wrapped his arms around him holding onto him feeling Theo's body shaking. "It's okay, we were both in the wrong and right too. I doubted that I was enough for you too," he admitted seeing no reason to hide it. 

"I have no excuse besides what I said already. I do want to add that the coming for you also means cumming as well," Theo replied as a smile graced over Liam's face. He let one come over him as well. He held onto Liam tight glad they weren't fragile. His body wasn't shaking as much now knowing that he had Liam back after the last few days. “I love you to the moon and back,” he breathed out.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.


End file.
